everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Muffy Muffington
|log = }} Muffy Muffington is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. She is part of of the Muffin Man as the next Muffin Man to create the best baked goods for all fairy tale creatures, and she is a student at Ever After High. Muffy is on the Rebel side because she just doesn't want to mess up her family's cycle of giving the Muffin MEN the secret recipes. In return, Muffy doesn't blame that on her father, which he couldn't help rather than tries to make up for it by finding her own secrets to share. She also runs a bakery with her father named The Muffington's[[The Muffington's Bakery| Bakery]]. ''The Bakery is part of her of her family's legacy and she is willing to keep it alive through baking and helping customers and which way she can. Portrayal In English, Muffy Muffington is portrayed by Camilla Luddington. Character Personality Muffy is sweet as her treats and extremely grateful whenever someone comments on her spell-licious goods. Whenever shes not in a good mood, she saps down like soggy biscuits or a deflated soufflé. Most of the time, shes baking away in Cooking Class-ic, trying new recipes for her fellow classmates.[[Muffy Muffington's diary| Muffy Muffington's ']][[Muffy Muffington's diary|']]Signature - Rebels diary She is fond of competition, especially baking related ones. Appearance Muffy has platinum blonde, light blue, and brown colored hair, green eyes, and tan skin. She wears light blue makeup and rose pink lipstick. The bun on top of her head is shaped like a chef's hat and she has a cupcake on her headband. Her main outfit is inspired by sweets. Her main colors are browns and blues. Interests Muffy's favorite thing to do is bake for the unfortunate. She works at the Muffington's Bakery after school and on the weekends, helping her father with many orders. She looks to take over the shop and make a brand out of it. Fairy Tale Relationships Family Muffy is the daughter of the Muffin Man and his wife. She has a good relationship with her parents. Her brother, Muffo Muffington, is a year older than her and attends Ever After. She has a cousin from her father's brother, The Gingerbreadman's son Gideon Breaddington. Friends Selena Fauna is Muffy's best friend due them being together all the time. They both like to go around, spreading cheer and good will to others. Ginger Breadhouse is considered Muffy's friend but also competition due to them have similar backgrounds in cooking. Blondie Lockes is often seen with Muffy when she bakes too inform which creation is just right for the menu. She is also good friends with M.A. "May" Hareson ,they often share a treat with tea, of course. Abby Theft thinks highly of Muffy. Pet Choco and Sweetie are Muffy's cookie puppies that she created for her sugar cookie doghouse. Romance At first, Muffy didn't have feelings for Arthur Junne when he first got to Ever After,but she got to know him. She did kiss him on the cheek, twice. Once mention in her diary when he gave her a gift. And the other time on their Sweet and Sugary Night''Sweet and Sugary Night diary'', which is mentioned in the diary. Now they are an official couple. Timeline * November 02, 2014: Trademark requested for Muffy Muffington. * Early May, 2015: Muffy Muffington's character profile art revealed. * May 20, 2015: Muffy Muffington makes her cartoon debut in "Selena's Tale: The Story of Royalty". * May 28, 2015: Muffy Muffington makes her diary debut in Selena's 'Signature - Royals' diary. * July 01 2015: Muffy Muffington makes her book debut in "Muffy Muffington's Story". Trivia * The name "Muffy" came from the origin, Muffin. * Muffy's hair is shaped like a chef's cooking hat. * Muffy is considered one of the creator's most popular characters. Gallery muffy_by_reiltra-d9t88rf.png|By reiltra Muffy Muffington Revamp.png Muffy Muffington Legacy Day.png Thronecoming Muffy Muffington.png Muffy Muffington Sugar Coated.png MuffyMuffingtonTeaPartyFA.png MuffyMuffingtonThroughWoodsFA.png Muffy Muffington TTW.png References Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:The Muffin Man